The value of love and friendship
by Darkrai842
Summary: Summary-Starscream is serious wounded and decides not to ask the autobots for help as he just wants it all to end. But because he is leaking energon the autobots pick up on the energon and Optimus sends Arcee to investigate and little does she know she is in for a shock... StarCee


Hey guys new story well more of a one-shot between Starcream and Arcee :)

Summary-Starscream is serious wounded and decides not to ask the autobots for help as he just wants it all to end. But because he is leaking energon the autobots pick up on the energon and Optimus sends Arcee to investigate and little does she know she is in for a shock...

* * *

**Location, in the middle of derset 3 miles away from Autobot HQ**

Pain. Sadness. Misery. loneliness. That's all Starscream was feeling. Ever since he left the Decepticons Starscream's life had become free fall and he kept hitting every hell hole on the way. Now normally he would locating the nemsis to steal some energon or just biding his time until something interesting happened. But no not this because not long ago Starscream was attacked by Hardshell leader of the insecticons. Starscream managed to escape but Hardshell did a massive amount of damage to front of his chassis. Starscream was lucky his spark was intact.

After fleeing from Hardshell he fell down a cliff and hit the bottom hard and this caused further damage to chassis. So now sits there learned up against a rock waiting to meet Primus. Normally he would have sent a message to the Autobots asking for medical kit because he had information but not this time. He didn't have any information this so what would be point of contacting the Autobots? So insteated he sits waiting for it all to end. But little did he know his in for a shock.

**Location, Autobot HQ**

"Opitmus, I'm picking up a energon signature 3 miles out from the base." Rachet said.

"Hmmm. Strange energon that close to the base. Arcee ground bridge to throse coordinates and see what's there." Optimus said thinking.

"Consider it done." Arcee said as she walked through the ground bridge.

**Location, in the middle of derset 3 miles away from Autobot HQ**

When she got to the other side she was in total shock energon signal was coming from Starscream who was badly injured. He looked up at her and then looked away.

"Starscream? What happened to you?" She asked with a glare.

"Why do you care?" He asked angry. He had a good point. Why did she care? Even she didn't have answer for that all she new was that was in bad shape and another thing crossed her mind. Why didn't he call Rachet to fix him up.

"Why didn't you call Rachet to repair you?" She asked.

"Because... it doesn't matter now just leave me alone so I can just die in peace." He said almost in a whisper. Arcee thought she was hearing things. There was no way Starscream would allow himself to die but the words came out his own mouth and to say Arcee was shocked was an understatment. Insteated of leaving she walked up to him and then got one knee in front off him.

"I'll ask you again why didn't call Rachet to repair?" She asked softly. He looked at her and looked into her optics. When it came to Arcee, Starscream couldn't hide anything because he was and still is in love with Autobot femme so he gave in and decided to tell her.

"Ok fine. First off I don't have any information to trade and second off all I just can't take it anymore. Ever since I left the Decepticons my live has become my own personal hell. Every where I go something bad always happens to me and just can't take it anymore. My pride has been taken away from me. And not to mention I love you and yet you hate me" He explained while tears came down his face.

Arcee didn't know what to say. Starscream just had an emtional breakdown right in front of her optics and adimitted that he loved her. Even Starscream killed Cliffjumper she still had feelings for Starscream. Starscream was looking down with tears still coming down his face when Arcee gently brought his head up his red optics meeting her blue ones and then wrapped her arms would his kneck and pulled him into a kiss and offlined her optics. Starscream was not expecting that but regained himself and wrapped one arm around her waist and kissed back. Arcee broke the kiss and was the first to speak.

"I love you to Starscream. And don't worry I'm taking you back to base so you can get repaired. Once thats done I'll ask Optimus if you can become a member of the team." She said softly.

"Really? You would do that for me?" He asked shocked.

"Yes I would. Rachet come in. Acivate ground bridge and the prepair the med room." She said. She then got up and grabbed one of Starscream's arms and put it other her shoulder as she helped him up. The ground bridge opened up and walked up to it before they entred Starscream said something

"Thank you Arcee. I know the value of love and friendship"

* * *

Well how was that guys? Because that came to me about an hour ago. But yeah that was the one-shot for Starscream and Arcee. Who knows I might do sequel to show what happens when arrive back at base. Theres only one thing left to say that is please review :)


End file.
